


After video clean ups

by AsifIcareaboutmyfuture



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsifIcareaboutmyfuture/pseuds/AsifIcareaboutmyfuture
Summary: After the Easter Baking video Dan and Phil have to clean the mess that Phil made,Dan doesn't want to but Phil makes him.





	

It was a complete mess to be honest,it always was after a baking video but this time in particular was THE messiest, well after Phils incident with the lemon zest there was flour and lemon all over the kitchen floor.  
“…..and now we have to clean all his mess.” Phil sight, he really wasn’t looking forward to it, they had this kinda kitchen rule when “If one of us cooks the other has to clean, but if both of us cook we both have to clean”(…Dans idea).  
“WE? HA-HA. fuck no, you dropped the lemon not me, so you my silly rat have to clean le mess.” Dan said while waving his hands in the air like he always does.  
“Oh come on Dan please help me clean, I can’t do this on my own.” The older boy did the puppy eyes and Dan could swear that his heart stopped for like a second.  
“No Phil is not happening, you always do this when I don’t wanna do shit.”  
“But Dan……”  
“NO!”  
“Please Dan, I really can’t clean the kitchen alone.” Now Phils arms were around Dans neck and he was looking him with so much love that Dans heart was going to burst.  
“..fine, but is not like I want to, just remember you’re going to pay for this.” He murmured not believing himself for agreeing to Phils trick (which he always uses not just in their videos but in everyday life too). The younger boy was so done for today that he just wanted to clean the kitchen, edit the video and fall asleep. They’ve been filming a lot these days since they are preparing to go to Australia.  
“Thanks Babe. You’re the best.” He was still teasing Dan about his Danisnotonfire video and he secretly loved it. Phils hands were off Dans neck at this point so he just turned around and started walking to get the cleaning supplies.  
“Say that word to me ever again and I swear I’ll disown you.” Dans neck and ears were bright red and he tried to hide his face with the edge of his sleeve. Dan really didn’t like that word but hearing that from Phil it felt different.  
Dan off camera is a very soft Dan (according to Phils words), he has a really soft voice and he hums and sings a lot, so while cleaning he was humming the melody to “You are my sunshine” and singing it a little, so Phil caught up and started to hum and sing with him. The kitchen turned into their little concert and in the end Dan took Phils hand,spun him around and whispered, “I love you” to which Phil returned, “I know ,you duck. I love you too.” And they got lost into each-others eyes until the door bell rang with the pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be nice.


End file.
